En toda relación siempre existe algo de magia
by Amazona Verde
Summary: Después de releer los cinco libros de Artemis Fowl me entró ganas de escribir sobre la pareja ButlerxArtemis; obviamente yaoi, chic@s que no gusten del género... absténganse. Las lindas personitas que le den un vistazo ¡dejen un review!


Los capítulos que escribiré de este par (Butler/MayordomoxArtemis) estarán ubicados en diferentes puntos de la temporalidad de los libros, en algunos casos, tal vez, hasta carezca de algún factor lógico en la secuencia… debido a que me gustaría utilizar a los personajes con libertad, sin algunas restricciones que la cronología obligadamente impone… aún así, estará completamente apegado a la historia; otro asunto es que usaré el término Butler/Mayordomo indistintamente para referirme al guardaespaldas de Artemis, espero que eso no genere mayores confusiones ^-^. En fin, ¡espero que disfruten y que, por supuesto, dejen un review!

-mamá dice que la comida se va a enfriar…-Grub fue revoloteando con pereza hasta el lugar donde se encontraba su hermano, una habitación mitad bodega que le había pertenecido en sus años de adolescencia antes de la academia.

-aha…-el comandante Camorra, uno de los elementos más valorados entre el equipo de Reconocimiento de las criaturas del subsuelo viró los ojos con cansancio, lo único que le detenía de impactar su puño contra el verde rostro del otro eran los lazos de sangre y la bronca que le daría su madre- ya te oí las diez veces anteriores…-después de ese corto cruce de palabras su atención regresó a la enorme pantalla de plasma que abarcaba poco más de la mitad de la pared, observando ensimismado al enorme humano, conocido como Mayordomo, vestido con una armadura medieval, golpeando furiosamente a un trol hasta noquearle por completo-lo he visto un millón de veces y no puedo creerlo…-congeló la imagen y la avanzó cuadro por cuadro, viendo el rictus de barbarie pura que inundaba el rostro del hombre mientras envestía a la criatura-D`Arvit!

-sólo eso me faltaba!-una señora duendecilla regordeta apareció en la habitación, secándose las manos con lo que parecía una extraña tela de escamas-¡además de dejar que se enfrié la comida, que con tanto esmero te he preparado, maldices en mi casa!

El comandante Camorra se encogió en su lugar y bajo los ojos, sintiéndose como aquella vez que su madre le confiscara unas revistas de "las chicas ardientes del subsuelo", ahora que lo pensaba… había sido un milagro que su hermano no hubiera filtrado ese episodio entre sus compañeros…

-te dije que mamá se enojaría…-el menor de los duendecillos dijo con saña, asomando la cabeza para después caminar rumbo a su propia habitación.

Camorra apretó los puños, pensando seriamente que los lazos de sangre a veces no eran motivos suficientes.

& Artemis & Butler & Artemis & Butler

-¿es consciente de lo que está diciendo profesor?-

Una sensación helada recorrió la espalda del catedrático, mirando con sobresalto al muchachito sentado a un lado de la ventana y que, por lo demás, se mantenía callado mientras observaba distraídamente el paisaje. Era el primer mes que daba clase de derecho en aquél colegio Irlandés para señoritos pudientes; no le había tomado más de dos días enterarse de las hazañas del joven Fowl, pero había suspirado con alivio al notar que el adolescente lo ignoraba deliberadamente… si esa iba a ser la estrategia del joven heredero él sonreiría y se daría por satisfecho, no podía tener mejor suerte.

-¿a qué se refiere señorito Fowl?-preguntó aparentando calma, mostrando seguridad en su pose.

De entrada Artemis frunció el seño, ¿señorito? Pronto cumpliría los trece años, iba siendo hora de que le llamarán señor… por lo menos joven. Suspiró ante su berrinche mental ¿estaba tan aburrido que le molestaba una tontería como aquella?-calculando su edad y el número de doctorados que lo acreditan me pregunto si sus primeros profesores de universidad no estarán revolcándose en la tumba-Artemis se lamió los labios, considerando seriamente que su entrada había sobrepasado el impacto dramático que deseaba- ¿a qué se refiere con derecho correctamente moral?, debería saber que la ética entra en el campo de las humanidades…-entrelazó los dedos, dando por concluida su intervención, siendo anormalmente corta y poco agresiva.

Sus compañeros de curso se miraron entre ellos ¿eso era todo? ¿Artemis Fowl sólo haría una acotación a la clase? ¿no correrían lágrimas ni gritos?. Aquello era francamente decepcionante.

Los seres humanos, a pesar de haber desarrollado habilidades evolutivas respecto a los dedos pulgares con la entrada de los videojuegos y el mando a distancia, seguían siendo animales que reaccionaban a los instintos. Y los instintos del profesor le dictaban que se había salvado el pellejo por los pelos.

& Artemis & Butler & Artemis & Butler

-¿amo Artemis?-preguntó por reflejo Mayordomo desde su escondite en el jardín, escuchando como si estuviera en medio del aula cada palabra, los músculos de su cuello tensándose por momentos. Su experiencia con su amigo le decía que algo grande se acercaba, como la tranquilidad antes de la tormenta; tal vez algunas personas se tranquilizaban al ver como su joven señor se comportaba de manera tan ensimismada… pero esa actitud sólo significaba aburrimiento, y últimamente, para su propio horror, Artemis sólo encontraba entretenidas las misiones de alto riesgo. Probablemente un síndrome genético provocado por el intercambio de ADN delictivo… ¿quién sabe?.

& Artemis & Butler & Artemis & Butler

¿El gran Artemis Fowl comiendo con mortales? ¿Acaso el señorito Fowl no puede contestar ese problema? ¿Por qué el señor utiliza esa marca de zapatos? ¿qué es esa pestilencia?… ah…veo que acabas de llegar Fowl…

En los últimos días Artemis había ignorado por completo a su compañero Arthur, un chico apenas unos meses mayor que él y que, sin embargo, poseía el físico de un atleta de 16. Nunca había temido a los bravucones, el hecho de tener el apoyo de Mayordomo le brindaba exceso de confianza. No obstante, con su inteligencia superior y una constante observación pudo encontrar el meollo del asunto, es decir, del problema-¿te gusto, no es cierto?

Aunque su sentencia la había formulado como una pregunta no podía ignorarse el tono de afirmación. Había esperado que ambos se encontraran solos… y esa oportunidad había llegado en los baños; los ojos penetrantes y azules de Artemis se clavaron en el espejo, mirando atentamente la reacción del rubio con piel morena, de un color agradablemente bronceado -¿qué estás diciendo? ¡no soy ningún marica!-el joven se colocó inmediatamente a la defensiva, retorciendo sus dedos nerviosamente en las puntas de su camisa de seda escolar

-no seas inocente-Artemis sonrió, un tanto maldito-estamos en un colegio masculino… ¿qué es lo que crees que sucede por las noches?-levantó las cejas sugerentemente, tomando las riendas de la situación sin problemas

-_No creo que sea buena idea que_…-la voz de Butler solamente la escuchó Artemis, que tenía colocado un diminuto auricular en su canal auditivo

-no te preocupes…-murmuró apenas, quitándose el aparatito para ponerlo sobre el lavabo

-¡¿Qué no me preocupe?-por supuesto, Arthur pensaba que las palabras eran para él-eres uno de esos ¿verdad?...-

-me sorprende que a tu edad tengas un vocabulario tan corto-dijo con ironía Artemis, chasqueando la lengua-no soy homosexual… podríamos decir que si encuentro a la persona fascinante, independientemente de su sexo… no tendré ningún problema- sonrió de lado, pensando que aquella conversación de baño le estaba revelando más cosas de si mismo que las horas invertidas con un sinfín de psicoanalistas.

-¡no te burles de mí, listillo!-el grandulón, que tenía extrañamente los ojos un poco alargados, le agarró del cuello para estamparlo contra la pared, respirando fuertemente sobre su frente-no soy un raro… si te busco pelea constantemente es porque no te soporto, sabelotodo presuntuoso…

Artemis sonrió ladino, encontrando divertido una obvia negación, la tensión sexual era tan evidente que resultaba tediosa-¿quieres decir que no te atraigo en lo absoluto?

-¡claro que no! ¡me das asco!-y sin embargo Arthur apretó con mayor fuerza el cuello blanco como porcelana, acercando su propia anatomía como forma de intimidación, la furia de sus ojos incrementándose... intentando subyugar al otro de manera física.

-la sodomía siempre se ha tomado como una metáfora de la lucha entre poderes ¿verdad?-Artemis no sabía porque seguía con aquello… bueno si, lo sabía, pero admitir que Arthur le recordaba vagamente a "una persona" sería meterse en un buen lío, era un genio… pero un genio que conocía, por el momento, sus límites; lo más sencillo sería seguir con aquello, a ver hasta donde llegaba su compañero.

Con parsimonia Artemis llevó los dedos a su camisa, desabrochando lentamente los botones, notando la repentina rigidez del rubio. Aquello era irrisorio… nunca había hecho algo como eso y aún así… la emoción era tan poca…

Sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas al notar un par de manos grandes y temblorosas en sus caderas, sujetándolo con poca delicadeza. Sin preámbulos el moreno lo beso con hambre, mordiendo sus delgados y pálidos labios, acariciando su nuca desesperadamente… ¿aquello era a lo que llamaban el despertar de la sexualidad? Pues el no sentía más que una antihigiénica mezcla de salivas y toques nada agradables.

-lo siento pero tengo que retirarme-el joven Fowl se separó del estupefacto rubio, echándose el cabello negro hacia atrás en un solo movimiento, comenzando a abrochar nuevamente los botones

-tu… ¡tu te burlaste de mi!-Arthur le miró con odio puro, su raciocinio reduciéndose a un sentimiento de traición.

-no te lo tomes personal-le dijo Artemis distraídamente, anudándose la corbata correctamente-pero no me interesa lidiar con otro adolescente que no es lo suficientemente receptivo para entender los cambios que sufre su propio cuerpo.

-estas equivocado si piensas que vas a ponerme caliente y luego salir de rositas-con su obvia fuerza superior lo derribó, colocándose encima, mordiendo agresivamente el cuello como alabastro.

Por su parte, Artemis gimió dolorosamente ante la caída, cerrando los ojos ante el poco encantador gesto-Arthur… no quiero continuar, haz el favor de quitarte-tranquilamente sus ojos viraron hacia la puerta, observando la interrupción en la luz, notando una sombra alargada. No esperaba menos.

-Piensas que puedes controlar a todos con tus discursos y tus poses ¿verdad?, te deseo, seguramente la mitad del colegio quiere meterse en tus pantalones… ¿por qué habría de obedecerte cuando evidentemente no puedes ganar?.

-si lo que dices es cierto… sería estúpido de mi parte-asintió, frunciendo en seño al sentir una mano acariciándole el pecho-pero una persona como yo no confía únicamente en sus habilidades, sino que toma… los factores externos. Ha sido suficiente, entra por favor Mayordomo.

El imponente hombre llegó en dos zancadas a su objetivo, levantándole y arrojándolo al otro lado de la habitación, sin lastimarlo demasiado. Sin decir nada ayudó a que Artemis pudiera ponerse de pie, abrochando sus botones y sacudiendo un poco del polvo en sus pantalones –Es viernes, ¿regresarás a la mansión?

-si…-Artemis miraba cualquier lugar menos los ojos de su guardaespaldas, que lo observaban con una incómoda insistencia

-bien, entonces en marcha-

& Artemis & Butler & Artemis & Butler

Al llegar a la mansión el adulto sacó unas pomadas del botiquín, que implementó en la piel magullada: cuello y muñecas.

Artemis carraspeó, su tono de voz neutral-respecto a esta tarde…

-no vuelvas a quitarte el auricular, nunca-la mirada severa no admitía réplicas

El ojiazul boqueo unos segundos, extrañado de esa repentina severidad-¿Qué..?

-no es problema mío tus encuentros privados, pero es obvio que situaciones como estas pueden salirse de tus manos-continuó Butler, sin darle tregua para replicar-estás acostumbrado a tener el control, pero el ámbito sexual es diferente, deberías saberlo.

Ahora el joven criminal se sintió agredido ¿Qué rayos pasaba con aquél sermón?. Y la respuesta le llegó cuando por fin le vio a los ojos, notando sus pupilas empañadas por una sincera preocupación.

-yo…-Frunció el seño, aspirando para luego dejar escapar el aire, serenándose-creo que no calcule bien las variables.

Mayordomo sonrió, aquello sería lo más cercano a una disculpa que recibiría del otro.

-es sólo que…-al escucharle el hombre se congeló, acercándose instintivamente a su protegido, su voz sonaba tan insegura que lo puso inmediatamente en alerta-tengo miedo de que este mundo… no tenga los suficientes elementos para ilusionarme

Butler automáticamente le dio unas suaves palmaditas, sin saber que decir; desde una muy temprana edad su amo había estado variando sus actividades: literatura, artes, cine, matemáticas, ciencia, arquitectura, tecnología, leyes, química, y la lista continuaba. Sabía que lo que decía el menor no contenía un solo gramo de pedantería, era la pura verdad, a su corta edad había leído y publicado más de lo cualquier profesor de Oxford o Harvard (con un nombre falso claro esta)-Artemis…¿por eso tu..?

-es hora de que continúe con mi investigación-lo interrumpió el pelinegro bruscamente, su expresión cambiando para cerrar nuevamente sus emociones-te veré en la cena.

Mayordomo siguió con la vista los pasos del joven hasta el estudio, entendiendo que Artemis deseaba estar a solas. Aunque no apreciaba que los planes del heredero Fowl lo pusieran siempre en un peligro mortal, agradecía que las criaturas del subsuelo le brindaran entretenimiento, incluso resultaba divertido verlo construir objetos que competerían con las mañas del molesto centauro.

Pasado algunos minutos extendió lentamente las manos frente a su rostro, tensando su mandíbula ante las heridas que tenía en las palmas, heridas ocasionadas por sus propios dedos al hacerlos puños; aún recordaba el shock que le produjo escuchar las palabras de seducción salir de su joven amo, pero cuando se quitó el micrófono… se sintió abandonado, botado de alguna manera. No necesito más razones para salir de su escondite e ir rápidamente al lado de su señor. No obstante, algo dentro de él bullía mientras escuchaba la conversación; debido a la calidad del micro pudo oír el ligero ruido que hacían los botones, los pequeños roces indefinibles que podían traducirse como besos o caricias y, fuera de todo pronóstico, aquello le estaba poniendo furioso.

Sin embargo, sabía que no podía darse el lujo de interrumpir, no sin una orden inmediata, así que se posiciono en la puerta, a menos de un metro de distancia entre él y su amo… y fue cuando se hizo las heridas ¿por qué no lo llamaba? ¿por qué no le pedía que golpeara al mocoso que se había atrevido a ponerle las manos encima?. Escuchó el gemido de dolor y una pequeña gota de sudor resbaló por su rostro.

… _te deseo, seguramente la mitad del colegio quiere meterse en tus pantalones…_

Aquellas palabras solo sirvieron como leña al fuego. Sin meditarlo colocó su mano en la perilla, esperando la orden para atacar.

Y cuando la orden llegó entró sin contemplaciones, agarrando al adolescente superdesarrollado para aventarlo hasta el otro lado de la habitación, sabía que no podía molerle a golpes porque era un estudiante… y no quería causarle más problemas legales de los que ya de por si tenía su joven señor, así que se conformo con dejarle inconsciente de un manotazo.

Pasó sus manos por encima de su traje, limpiando cualquier rastro de suciedad para a continuación agacharse y colocar con decoro las prendas del ojiazul.

Su línea de pensamiento volvió al presente, acariciando con la yema de los dedos su rapada cabeza, en un gesto cansino. Mayordomo era un hombre fuerte y, aunque no tan inteligente como Artemis, tampoco era un troglodita musculoso, entendía lo que significaba su reacción… y no sabía por dónde empezar para decir los puntos malos de aquel sentimiento.

& Artemis & Butler & Artemis & Butler

-definitivamente el cortejo humano es sumamente complicado-Argon, un duendecillo que estudiaba el caso clínico del fangosillo llamado Artemis Fowl, miraba con interés el episodio llevado a cabo en los baños.

-no me gradué de la universidad para estar espiando a dos fangosos adolescentes-Potrillo miraba indignado la orden firmada por el Consejo ¿vigilancia que ayudaría a construir el perfil psicológico del mocoso?...lo dudaba mucho.

-En realidad, me sorprende que los fangosos tengan un panorama tan notable en la materia psicoanalítica, por ejemplo, podemos observar que el joven Fowl está despertando sus deseos sexuales… oh… creo que el macho dominante ha sido rechazado. Entre los trols, cuando un alfa es despreciado por la hembra…. Bla bla bla bla

El centauro escuchaba con horror el relato del "doctor", D`Arvit! Auque el humano le había dado muchos dolores de cabeza lo respetaba, al igual que él era un espécimen sobresaliente e incomprendido entre su gente, incluso secretamente a veces mantenían conversaciones con nombres falsos… le parecía fascinante el nivel intelectual del joven fangosillo. De alguna manera, frente a todo pronóstico, habían terminado por ser una especie de "amigos", camaradas cibernéticos como dictaba la etiqueta fangosa.

-bla bla bla bla bla….-y Potrillo había bloqueado su mente, escuchando pero sin prestar ninguna atención.

-y podemos ver en el espécimen llamado Mayordomo un notable incremento de adrenalina, su presión ha subido, los músculos se contraen… es la típica pose de ataque. Sin embargo, tiene el suficiente raciocinio para esperar… que interesante, el joven Fowl contaba desde un inicio con la intervención de su sirviente. Una pequeña lucha de poder con un resultado obvio… y la actitud agresiva pasa a segundo plano, la adrenalina vuelve a su suministro normal ¿notas el afecto en el contacto entre ambos? Esto sólo nos puede llevar a la conclusión de una posible relación homoerótica que…

-ahhh!-y Potrillo había salido galopando fuera de su propio cuartel de trabajo, importándole un reverendo pepino (aunque las zanahorias son sus favoritas, la verdad sea dicha) que el Comandante Remo le ordenara volver al lado del doctor-¡volveré cuando esa imagen mental haya desaparecido de mi cerebro!

-¿imagen mental?...-Remo se rascó la frente extremadamente roja, esperando que a su técnico no se le hubiera zafado un cable.

Y esa semana la PES tuvo muchos problemas, debido a que la cabecilla del departamento de tecnología decidió tomarse las vacaciones acumuladas desde hacía más de 300 años.

Continuará….

Pues aquí va el primer capítulo, como me divertí escribiendo de este par… espero con ansias sus comentarios ^.^


End file.
